There is conventionally known a fixing device that includes an endless belt and a guide member for guiding an inner peripheral surface of the endless belt (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-194209, for example). In this fixing device, the guide member serves to prevent inward deformation of the inner peripheral surface of the endless belt.